reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow
Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Part I Sadie needs to talk to Arthur. Part II Arthur and Sadie travel to Hanging Dog Ranch to finish business with the O'Driscolls once and for all. Story Part I Sadie is seen at camp, practicing with throwing knives. She calls Arthur over and asks him to help her with something: to travel to Hanging Dog Ranch and finish off the O'Driscolls once and for all. Arthur is initially hesitant and says that he doesn’t have the energy for it anymore (due to his illness) and that he no longer cares about the O'Driscolls, especially after Colm's execution. In response, Sadie reminds him that they killed her husband and that Arthur is "the only one of these fools that I trust". At this point the player can either accept or decline the mission: If the player declines, Arthur reiterates that the O'Driscolls are not worth caring about and that he will not help her. He tries to convince Sadie that she is better than this, but Sadie pointedly tells him "that ain’t true" and rides away by herself. Declining the mission will lower the player's Honor and the player will not be able to do Part II. If the player accepts, Arthur reluctantly says that he will go with her, but asks her to do something for him in return - to help John, Abigail and Jack to leave the gang "when the time comes". Sadie accepts Arthur's deal and promises Arthur that she will help them. She then asks Arthur if he would like to ride with her to Hanging Dog Ranch now, or to meet her there at a later date. Choosing to ride with her will start Part II immediately. Part II However the player gets there, they and Sadie prepare their attack from a small camp just outside the ranch. As they get closer, Sadie says that, if Arthur finds a "fat man with a beard", he should let her kill him, as he was the one who killed her husband. The two launch their attack, with Arthur assaulting the area near the barn and Sadie assaulting the house. Arthur manages to gun down most of his attackers and checks the barn for anymore. After killing the final few found in there, Arthur hears something from the house and goes to investigate it to see if Sadie needs help. Arthur checks the house and eventually heads upstairs, where he sees Sadie covered in blood and approaching an O'Driscoll with a knife. The O'Driscoll slowly backs away, but Sadie shows him no mercy and leaps onto him, before viciously slashing and stabbing him with a knife, killing him and causing her to be coated in even more blood. After witnessing this, Arthur asks her if she is alright, to which Sadie begins reminiscing about her life with her husband and how far she has fallen since then. With the O'Driscolls finally vanquished forever, Arthur and Sadie leave the ranch. Gold Medal Objectives (Part II only) * Headshot the sniper in the barn. * Secure the barn without taking any damage. * Complete within 5 minutes 30 and seconds. Deaths * Tom - Killed by Sadie Adler to avenge her husband's death. * Numerous O'Driscolls - Killed by Arthur Morgan and Sadie Adler during the assault. Trivia *After this mission, Cleet and Joe will appear at camp. Even if this mission is done immediately before the mission "Our Best Selves", Arthur will react as if he has seen them before the opening cutscene. If Sadie's request for help is denied, they will not spawn until Our Best Selves. *What Sadie says to Arthur at the end of the mission depends on the player's Honor. If the player has high Honor, Sadie says to Arthur: "Apart from my Jakey, you’re the best man I’ve known". If the player's Honor is low, Sadie instead says: "you’re a confusing man, Arthur, but you’re the best friend I’ve got". *In the third trailer part of the first cutscene is shown, in the trailer Arthur is has his healthy appearance rather his sick and underweight appearance. This was likely done to avoid any spoilers. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission -83 - Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow I & II -Gold Medal- File:RDR2 PC - Mission 80 - Mrs. Sadie Adler, Widow II Replay & Gold Medal Trophies/Achievements Completing this Honor story mission strand is associated with these trophies/achievements: ---- ---- ---- Navigation Category:Redemption II Missions